Code lighthouse
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: A retelling of my time at Camp Lighthouse. Please read it would be very important to me because this camp was put together bu YMCA and lighthouse for the blind in Fort Worth for other teens like me so reading and reviewing would be very appreciated. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Code: Lighthouse

**A/N Hello people I'm back from camp and as a special treat I'm going to tell you about it but as lyoko style. Now first off camp lighthouse was a tech camp for teens that are blind or visually impaired. In my story Aelita and Jeremy are going to this camp. As you know Jeremy has low vision but Aelita is going to have low vision like me, this will be incorporated in all future stories. Now on to chapter one, departure and discovery.**

It was the start of a new day at kadic. Everyone was at the cafeteria eating breakfat. Today was Sunday which meant no classes. Aelita and Jeremy were halfway done with their breakfast while Odd was halfway done with thirds. Yesterday was the last day of school and soon many of the students would be gone on vacation. Odd was going to Italy for a family reunion, Ulrick was headed to America to see some family, and Yumi was going to japan like she usually did. Aelita and Jeremy were going to his house for most of the summer. Once they were all done with breakfast Jim came and told Aelita and Jeremy to go see the principle.

"Are we in trouble Jim?" Aelita asked as they headed towards the office.

"No not at all Mr. Dellmas just wants to speak with you two." Jim told the pair. Once they were there they were called into the principal's office.

"Ah… Ms. Stones and Mr. Belpois how nice to see you.

I just got a call from the Paris lighthouse for the blind and they asked if I had two students with low vision that would be interested in attending a five day summer camp and since I knew you two were not leaving until next week I decided to sign you up." Mr. Dellmas informed them. Aelita looked excited but Jeremy looked confused.

"Sir you said that this camp was for students with low vision right?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yes." He answered. "Is there a problem?"

"Well yes I know I have low vision but Aelita has perfect vision, right?" Jeremy asked and looked to Aelita for conformation but she just looked at the floor. "Aelita..?"

"Um… Jeremy I'm legally blind I…I just never told you. I've been wearing contacts this whole time. When I did the eye test I could not event see the chart." She confessed to him. Jeremy was very shocked at this news. "I do think that the camp would be a good idea though." In response Jeremy nodded and told the principal that they wanted to go and then he dismissed them.

**Jeremy pov**

I had no idea Aelita could not see well even I'm not legally blind. I wonder did the others know about this. Oh well I'll ask them at lunch right now I'd better go and pack. Once I was done I went to check on Aelita she had just finished packing when I opened the door. Once we got to the cafeteria and Aelita went to get her lunch I decided to ask.

"Um… guys I was just wondering did you happen to know if Aelita had some vision problems." I asked and the response from Odd and Ulrick were confused expressions while Yumi stared down at the table. "Yumi? You knew and didn't tell us."

**Yumi pov**

"Well first off that is up to Aelita to tell you and second she asked me not to." I replied. I gave a silent thank you when Aelita walked back. I pretty much zoned out the whole conversation and remembered when she told me.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the halls of the dormitory to Aelita's room when I ran into Jim. He was holding a small package and asked me where I was going. I told him I was going to visit Aelita and asked if I could give her something and handed me the small package._

_I noticed that the box was rather small and noticed it was kind of open so I took a peek inside. I was stunned at what I saw. Inside was contacts and by the looks of them they were pretty strong ones._

_I got to Aelita's room and knocked on the door. Aelita opened the door and looked surprised to see me holding a package that she knew held her contacts. "Oh hi Yumi what'cha got there?" She asked me._

"_Aelita is there something you didn't tell us about?" I asked._

"_Ok you caught me. Remember that day XANA possessed Yolanda?" I nodded. "Well once Jeremy did the time revision we did the checkups all over again. When she checked my vision I couldn't even read the eye chart. So she told the principal and he set up an appointment to see an optimalgist. You know since Jeremy didn't put any visual conditions on my school papers." _

"_And?" I asked._

"_Well when the results came in it turned out that I had very low vision." She told me. I was really surprised because that was almost 5 months ago._

"_We should tell Jeremy." I said._

"_No! He worries enough about me I don't need him thinking about any other issues." I understood and told her that her secret was safe with me._

_End flashback _

"What! That was about a year ago you two kept this a secret from us." The three boys said at the same time after I told them this Aelita just stared out the window.

"Attention student any one leaving for any summer camps please report to me as soon as you have finished lunch that is all." Jim yelled out. We were done and I noticed Aelita and Jeremy got up together and started to walk towards Jim.

"Where are you two going?" Odd asked.

"We're leaving for a special visions camp for 5 days. We'll see you guys when we get back!" Aelita said as they left the cafeteria.

**Normal pov**

Once all the campers were at the front gate they got onto a bus depending on where they were going. Aelita and Jeremy were the only ones on the bus because kadic was the first stop on picking up kids for Camp Lighthouse. With a final wave to their friends they boarded the bus and once they were seated the bus took off.

**A/N Well what did you think. Please tell me in the review how I did with this flashback it is my first attempt at one. This story may end up being long (not sure) due to alto of words in a chapter but not that many chapters just one per day. If you review you get a virtual ice cream cone. (: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lighthouse

**A/N Hello people and welcome to day 5 of the 12 days of fanficton. Just so you know the rest of the story will be in Aelita's POV.**

After the bus ride was over we were led to a building where I guessed that we would get our cabin assignments. Me and Jeremy fallowed the other kids and I noticed that some of them had a cane type object that they held in front of them.

"Jeremy what are those for?" I asked pointing to one of the canes.

"They help people to avoid hitting objects in front of them." Jeremy explained.

"Oh." I replied as we waited our turn to go inside. It was really hot outside, so I was ready to go in. When we inside there were several tables each containing different stations. As we were waiting a lady came up to us and told us what to do.

"Welcome to Camp Lighthouse. First off you'll start here and get registered. Next you'll go to that station and put any extra money you have into your camp store account. Since you're part of this camp there is already €30. After that you'll go through that door over there for a head check. Lastly you'll go to that table over there to get your cabin assignments." She said before going over to another group of people and explained it to them.

"Jeremy what is a head check?" I asked while we were waiting for the head check. We already went through the other stations.

"It's a test to make sure we don't have lice." He explained.

"Next." We heard a man call. It was my turn. After we were both done we headed to the last station.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Jeremy Belpois." Jeremy replied.

"Ah yes you are in the _Good Night_ _Left._ If you'll just head over there the next group will be headed there in a few minutes." The lady said.

"Thank you. See you later Aelita." Jeremy said before walking up to what I believe was his group.

"Bye." I called after him.

"Next?" She called.

"Aelita Stones." I replied.

"Stones… oh here you are you're in _loving right_. That group just left, but I can get one of the CITs to take you there." She said before turning to another person. "Hey Kati can you take Aelita here to Loving cabin?"

"Sure thing. Come on Aelita fallow me." Kati said and lead me to the cabin I assumed was the right one. "Here we are just go to that side over there and let Maria over there know you're here."

"Thanks." I said. The cabin was a good size. On one either side was a room with six bunk beds and a bathroom. The middle room had a large bench and a fireplace. I headed to the right side and saw several girls and their parents getting ready.

"Um hello." I said getting the attention of the cabin monitor.

"Hello my name is Maria Palato, but you can just call me Maria. What's your name?" She asked pulling out a clip board.

"Aelita Stones." I said.

"Ah yes Aelita Stones from Kadic Acadamy?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said looking around. In the room there were only 3 other girls. One had brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red t-shirt and a blue skirt. The girl to her left had red hair and green eyes, she kind of reminded me of Milly Solovia, she wore jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. The last girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark green shirt with a pair of red shorts.

"Well nice to meet you this is Shelby," She said pointing to the brown haired girl. "This is Hannah," She said pointing to the girl with red hair. "And this is Ana, girls this is Aelita."

"Hello." We all said kinda at the same time.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." They said.

**A/N Ok I know that it was short but give me a break this was months ago I'm thinking of maybe discontinuing this story, I'll let you guys decide that in a poll on my profile and by the end of the year depending on what you voted on this story will either still be up or will be discontinued **


End file.
